Melissa
by gategirl700
Summary: A young girl is found in a Lab in Atlantis! Who is she? Where did she come from?
1. A little weird McKay

**A Little weird McKay**

Dr. Rodney McKay made his way down the hallway toward the control room. It was like any other day in Atlantis. Scientist walked the halls, going toward new discovers or to military men, coming off the Douglas, to explain to them "Why there are no light switches or light bulbs in the living corridors." It had to do with pulling energy from the space time continuum. Scientist usually got blank stares from the incoming military men.

Rodney did his little strut passed a tall, blonde, haired scientist. He watched her walk away from the corner of his eye. He stopped and breathed in, "If only," he said.

Rodney walked into the control room where Dr. Zelanka was updating the dialing software with new addresses to planets.

"How goes, Radek?"

"The same Rodney."

"Nice day today isn't it. A great day to go down to the east wing biology lab, and finish going through information on the crystals; don't you think Dr. Zelanka?"

Zelanka stared at him, he was being unusually nice. McKay saw his strange gaze, "What?"

"Are you filling o.k., Rodney?"

"Ya of course; I fill great. I feel like I can do anything."

"Did you have the black coffee at Breakfast again? You're all jumpy."

"Of course not, you know what that stuff dose to your teeth. Dr. Heightmeyer suggested if I could be nice, cheerful, and happy for one day, I could get a date with her."

Zelanka grinned, he new Rodney couldn't pass-up a date with an intelligent blonde woman. He finished up with his work in the control room, and headed with Rodney to the Biology lab.


	2. Out of Nowhere

**Out of nowhere **

The room was the same as when they had left it. Tanks of water bobbled on the walls, and a giant window looked out onto the ocean; a huge lab table was in the middle of the room. This is where Rodney and Zelanka put there computers.

Zelanka plugged his computer into the main drive of the biology lab's database. Rows pone rows of information flooded Zelanka's computer screen. There was so much data here; that is why Rodney and Zelanka didn't finish the first time.

Rodney smiled constantly; it was starting to freak Zelanka out. That girl must be something, he thought. Zelanka focused onto his computer again; something was different. Energy spikes where rising up and down. This didn't happen last time.

"Rodney, energy spikes are rising. Do you know why?"

"No," Rodney waked over the Zelanka's computer and stared at the screen.

"The energy spikes are not that much higher."

"Yes, but the energy readings where lower when we first came in here."

McKay took out his walkie talkie and said into it, "Dr. Weir, check the life sign format on the database for this room, please?" Rodney said please; it has to be the girl.

"Checking……." Weir replied, "Rodney there's three life signs in the room."

Three?

"Elisabeth, is there any personal in the area?"

"No, Rodney, only you and Dr. Zelanka are in the area. Do you need back-up of any kind?"

"I don't believe so; there isn't any visible threat."

"I'll send Colonel Sheppard just in case."

"O.k., Rodney out."

"Rodney," said a soft voice. Rodney looked at Dr. Zelanka; it didn't come from him.

"Rodney," he spun around, and behind him was a teenage girl.

Rodney was speechless, so was Zelanka.

"Are you lost little girl," Zelanka asked.

"No I am home,' she smiled. Rodney gave Zelanka a confused look.

"Are you an Athosian?"

"No," she smiled.

"What is your name?"

"I am Melisa."


	3. Melissa

**Melisa**

Rodney started at the girl on the other side of the room. She stood there smiling in her white gown that covered her feet.

"I will not hurt you Rodney."

"I'm not so sure; we've seen some weird things lately," Rodney said.

"You mean the Wraith? Do not worry about them; I have nothing to do with them."

"That's what they always say," stated Zelanka just as Shepherd walked through the door. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the girl on the other side of the room. He looked at Rodney and Zelanka, "Who is she?"

"I am Melissa. The Ancients sent me."

"Sent you, but the Ancients haven't been around for Century's," Zelanka said utterly confused.

"Well, yes and no?"

"Yes and no? What's that suppose to mean," Rodney frowned.

"Well, it's true that the Ancients haven't been around for a long time, but where not exactly human now."

"You're ascended?" Sheppard asked.

"Hum, no; I'm not ascended. I'm human like you."

"Then..?"

"Why I'm human know; simple, I choose it."

"But why," Zelanka asked.

"Because I'm still a kid, Zelanka; I want to run, play, and jump. I never got that choose before, because basically I wasn't like the others."

"Weren't like the others how," Rodney asked.

"I'm smart! At a young age the teachers at the school I went to recognized my ability to learn and understand at a faster rate than everybody else. So, I was taken as an apprentice, and before long I had out done my master and was deigning programs and devices to help Atlantis."

"Really," Rodney's eyes lit up. Was this the very person he was wishing for to explain to him what these devices did?

"Wee, I think before we get any paint ball guns out, we need to send you to Becket for a check up," Shepherd said taking Melisa's shoulder and leading her out the door.

"And when you get back I need your help, Melisa!" Rodney grinned.

"Rodney, she's just a little girl; didn't you hear her, she want's to have fun." Rodney frowned. He just wanted a couple answers.


End file.
